


Gift of R&D

by uofmdragon



Series: ICC application [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Presents, Torchwood guest star as SHIELD Agent, Toshiko Sato - Agent of SHIELD, research and development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Phil's been place in charge of Clint Barton and he decides that the young agent needs a reward.  This means a trip to R&D.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first of three prompts for my application to imagine ClintCoulson on tumblr.

Phil strode down the hallway of the Triskelion, nodding to the various agents that he knew. He didn’t stop and they didn’t try to stop him, which was good. He’d been trying to arrange this meeting with Agent Sato for weeks, but something had always come up. He paused outside the doors to R&D, nothing that someone had written ‘abandon all hope, ye who enter here’ above the doors.

Taking a breath, Phil pushed the door open to the clamor and chaos of the department. He scanned the room spotting Agent Sato in the far corner and started following the pink lines on the floor. It was Wednesday, on Wednesday the pink lines were supposed to be safe.

“Agent Sato,” Phil said, when he’d made it to her desk.

Agent Sato turned, brown eyes sparkling behind black frames. “Agent Coulson.”

“Did you have a chance to look at the documents I sent you?”

“I did. Is this for the young hellion that’s been tormenting Agent Weaver?”

“It is,” Coulson admitted. Young hellion was a phrase worthy of Clint Barton. Former carney turned mercenary with barely any traditional education. His knowledge was eclectic and full of holes, Coulson had discovered. Agent Weaver was one of the many agents that was tasked with filling some of those educational holes. It wasn’t an easy task, but Coulson knew that if Weaver could handle it, she’d be promoted to director of the SciTech Academy.

Agent Sato studied him for a long moment, before turning back to her monitors. “I’m not sure I should help you.”

“Agent Sato. We both know that Agent Weaver will be rewarded for her success with Barton.”

“You think she’ll be successful?” Agent Sato asked, glancing back at him.

“Of course, he will. Especially when he realizes that if he is successful, he’ll get the specialized arrowheads that he hasn’t been able to figure out how to make yet.”

Agent Sato paused, turning to look at him fully. “Are you saying that he’s made specialized arrowheads?”

Coulson nodded. “He’s made an arrowhead into a bomb that he can fire at things, but even he admits it’s unsafe and he only makes them when he has to. He’s also manufactured a grappling hook, but again, he knows it can be better. He has ideas. I want to have a few of them ready for when he graduates to a full agent.”

Agent Sato studied him for a long moment, before nodding and turning back to your screen. “Are you going to tell him about this gift?”

Coulson snorted. “I’m going to leave a copy of your plans in a place that he thinks I think is secure.”

Agent Sato hummed softly. “I’m going to leave out some pieces then.”

“I understand completely.” Phil agreed. Barton just might try and make them on his own if he found the plans and Phil wouldn’t be surprised if Barton could read japanese, which was another option. “Thank you, Agent Sato.”


End file.
